Hydrogen and ammonia are two important global commodities. For example, hydrogen has been noted as a desirable alternative energy source to fossil fuels and the fertilizer generated from ammonia is responsible for sustaining one-third of the Earth's population. As such, alternative sources of ammonia and hydrogen are desirable.
Urine is among the most abundant waste products on the earth. The largest constituent of urine is urea, which is a significant organic source of H, C, O, and N. It would be advantageous to convert urine waste into hydrogen and ammonia.